


Witchcraft Done Right

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Swing, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Voyeurism, spitroasting mentioned, tiny little bit of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam and Dean needed Max Banes on a case. Max needs Sam and Dean for a ritual. Everyone gets what they want.





	Witchcraft Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Dean/Sam/Max on my card.  
> Created for SPN Rareship Bingo for the square Max on my card.

“Fuck!”

Dean’s voice rings out in the small motel room. Sam watches as his brother thrusts in once, twice more in short, jerky movements, hears Max moan before Dean stills, panting. His hands stroke Max’s sweaty skin, and then Dean straightens and slowly pulls out. Max whines, and Sam groans as Dean stumbles back and sits down on the other bed.

Max is slumped over, still breathing hard. They’ve been at this for a while already, and the witch is almost boneless in the sex sling he magicked up (a perk Sam had never considered, but which is making witchcraft more tempting right now).

“Such a pretty sight,” Sam murmurs, getting up from the chair he’d occupied while Dean was fucking Max. He steps closer to the bed and uses both hands to pull Max’s cheeks apart further, revealing a sloppy, fucked-out hole that’s leaking both his and Dean’s come. “Need more, Max?”

“Yes!” the other man groans, rocking back as much as he can. The muscle flutters and twitches as Max clenches down on nothing. “Please, Sam!”

Sam chuckles and reaches for the lube to coat his dick a little. He doesn’t need all that much anymore, considering how full of come Max is by now, but he’s one to make certain. They both moan as Sam pushes in with a single thrust, going as deep as he can. Their “fuck!” is almost a chorus.

 

Max got called in because Sam and Dean agreed they needed a witch’s expertise on the case they were working on, and Sam’s practical knowledge about magic is still pretty limited. The witch agreed to help them, but for a price.

“I need help with a particular spell,” Max had told them, “nothing bad, I was asked to add several layers of wards to a ritual space, but I need help powering the spell.”

The brothers had agreed, thinking Max might need a bit of blood or them chanting a few lines or something like that.

No such luck.

The ritual demands sexual energy, and the easiest way to get that was via sex. Max set up the ritual and then magicked up the swing, and that’s when Sam and Dean realized this was going to be more than just a quick roll in the sheets, so to speak.

 

That was hours ago, and Sam has lost count of how many times he came inside the witch. In the beginning, they stuffed him from both ends once or twice, and Max’s mouth is a temptation in itself, but by now, Max is an exhausted, boneless mess in his sling and neither of them feels like trying to hold his head up or risk teeth, so they take turns fucking his ass. Max doesn’t complain either, just moans and writhes whenever he’s empty. The ritual has its hooks deep inside them all, and it’s all they can do to stay hydrated and rest a little when the other is fucking Max. Right now, Dean is guzzling down a bottle of water while watching Sam rock into the come-drenched hole.

“How’s he feel, Sammy?”

“Really fucking wet,” Sam groans, digging his fingers into Max’s hips. He uses that hold to move the other man on his cock, and Max moans and clenches down on him, shivering. “Fuck, Max, you’re so damn full.”

“I feel it,” Max agrees. He’s hoarse from hours of moaning and occasionally screaming, and Sam winces in sympathy. “Harder Sam, please, so close…”

Sam obediently picks up the pace and listens as Max’s moans get louder and hungrier. He’s not going to last long, the spell along with the knowledge that he’s fucking his own and Dean’s come further into their partner adding to his own arousal – but a glance to the side shows him Dean’s already well on his way to another boner. Max won’t be empty for long.

Yes, Sam thinks with the tiny part of his brain that isn’t occupied with _hot wet tight **fuck**_ , witchcraft is looking more and more appealing if done the right way.

 


End file.
